El baile escarlata
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Eli era como una reina solitaria. Aquella que quitaba la respiración sobre el escenario. Yo, apenas su mejor lacaya, tuve el honor de verla alzarse... Para más tarde caer. [One-shot] [NozoEli] [AU]


**Advertencias:** Angst. Tal vez un poco OOC, es la primera vez que escribo sobre estas dos. Como aclaración, esto es completamente un... AU. No están en la secundaria del anime, sino en otra completamente distinta (ergo, no sale ningún otro personaje de las Muse, eso ya más adelante). Narración desde el punto de vista de Nozomi.

Esto es un regalo para Nessy, mi preciosísima Nozomi. Espero que te guste mucho y no intentes matarme más adelante.

Dicho todo, dentro fic.

* * *

La primera vez que le vi, estaba sobre un escenario. El festival de aquel instituto era a mediados del curso, justo poco antes de que yo llegara, así que apenas conocía a nadie. Nadie que pudiera decirme la identidad de aquella chica, que se movía sobre el escenario con una gracilidad que, a mis ojos, no alcanzaba ninguna de sus compañeras.

Tenía el pelo rubio, sujeto en un fuerte moño que no dejaba escapar ni un solo mechón, y unos ojos azules que miraban al público casi con ferocidad. Aquello contrastaba con la delicadeza que intentaba demostrar con sus movimientos, pero no importaba. Igualmente... Resultaba cautivadora.

La busqué tras la presentación, superando por un momento cualquier tipo de timidez que podía causarme mi situación como de la nueva. Aún hoy me pregunto, ¿qué clase de fuerza me llevó a ello? No estaba enamorada, aún no. Pero le seguí rodeando el escenario, abriéndome paso entre la gente con cuidado. Quería saber quién era, con una determinación desbordante. Ella apenas había tenido tiempo de bajar del escenario y agarrar una botella de agua fría.

A toda prisa, con la voz temblorosa y con sus ojos azules y cansados, es como conocí a Eli Ayase.

* * *

En cuanto empecé a entrar en su vida, me di cuenta de algo. Eli era el tipo de persona que siempre estaba rodeada de gente, compañeros de clase, el consejo estudiantil, o sus compañeras del grupo de ballet. Una persona siempre acompañada, siempre ocupada, siempre con algo que decir o hacer... Pero también terriblemente sola. Detrás de aquella maraña de gente, Eli Ayase estaba sola. Como una reina solitaria tras los muros de un sombrío castillo.

Yo tampoco era mucho mejor. Teniendo casi escrito en la frente que era nueva, solo conseguía de mis compañeras una pequeña compasión maternal, pero nadie que se acercara a mí definitivamente.

Por aquella curiosa combinación de tipos de soledad, Eli y yo terminamos congeniando. Cada vez más unidas, a través de los días, las semanas y los meses. Visto desde lejos, podría enumerar los momentos en que nuestras vidas comenzaron a enlazarse, en un nudo cada vez más resistente.

Ella tenía talento para las cosas que hacía, la fuerza y la voluntad necesarias para lo que se proponía. Yo, su autoproclamada mano derecha, compensaba mi falta de talento con apoyo, ideas, cualquier cosa que pudiera aportar.

De aquella misma forma lenta en la que nuestra amistad se fue arraigando en mi pecho, también lo hicieron otros sentimientos. La línea divisoria entre la amistad y el algo más, ese algo cuyo nombre no acababa de poder pronunciar ni siquiera en mi mente, se volvió difusa.

Sin saber qué diantres hacer, simplemente ignoré aquella sensación, a pesar de que ya era imposible. Entonces, y no cuando la vi en el escenario, por primera vez... Entonces, era cuando realmente me gustaba Eli.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que me di cuenta de aquella sensación, cuando comprobé lo que era un beso suyo. No recuerdo si ella había besado a alguien antes, y aún hoy tampoco importa. Lo único que realmente importaba, era que, entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, ella había elegido besarme a mí. Y que aquello fue todo lo que necesité para tener una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara el resto del día.

Y, durante un tiempo, aquello fue de hecho todo lo que necesité. Mimarle, besarle, observar sus movimientos sobre y fuera del escenario, contagiarme de su espíritu. Todos los problemas que podían surgir eran un poquito más fáciles con su presencia, tranquilizadora y reflexiva. Y yo era consciente de que significaba lo mismo para ella. Cada una apoyando a la otra, sin esperar nada a cambio. Y así fue a través de los años, a pesar de todas las dificultades que se nos fueron impuestas.

El ballet que Eli más ansiaba bailar desde que la conocí era uno relativamente reciente, llamado El baile escarlata. El autor de la coreografía había intentado plasmar, en aquellos impolutos trajes y complicados movimientos, la fuerza del pueblo ruso en la Revolución...O algo así entendí, sin llegar a preguntarme mucho más. Solo lograba entender completamente el arte del baile cuando era Eli quien se movía sobre el escenario.

Cualquiera habría podido pensar que tal vez, el origen de aquella obsesión con esa obra de ballet en concreto estaba en los orígenes en parte rusos de Eli. Pero yo apostaría todo por decir que no era simplemente eso. El sentimiento de lucha, de no rendirse y de seguir adelante, eran algo que tanto ella como El baile escarlata compartían. No era un sentimiento patriótico, más bien era que la propia Eli se identificaba con el espíritu del baile.

Y todo eso, lo entendí aquel fatídico día.

Eli lo había conseguido. Delante del público, tras meses de práctica, y pasados ya los minutos de puros nervios. Desde mi sitio, yo le miraba, con una sonrisa. Estaba tan terriblemente radiante como todas las anteriores veces... O incluso un poco más. Sus ojos brillaban, y su cuerpo empezó a moverse al son de la música de una forma casi automática.

Saltos. Giros. Todos aquellos movimientos perfectos, sincronizados a la perfección con todo lo demás, ella en el centro. La reina a la que yo, su mano derecha, observaba con pura admiración.

Y entonces, todo se quebró.

La expresión de Eli cambió. Trastabilló torpemente y dio unos pasos que de nada le sirvieron, pues cayó al suelo sin decir una palabra. No gritó, al contrario que yo, que creí ver el mundo pararse a mi alrededor.

No, Eli no podía irse.

 _No ella._

* * *

Hemorragia cerebral. Un término que podía parecer explicativo, pero no lo era. Ni por asomo explicaba todo lo que ocurrió después de aquella noche y todo el dolor que inundó los días de Eli desde entonces, y, como efecto colateral, los míos.

Yo siempre había tenido una solución y ella siempre había tenido su voluntad. Y ahora, nada de lo que habíamos tenido siempre valía. Con la mirada perdida, Eli pasó sus días en el hospital, mirando a la nada que parecía envolverla de forma amable, impidiéndole ver el mundo exterior.

Impidiéndole ver que todos sus sueños se habían ido, y que ya no podría levantarse de esa cama.

A su lado, yo, siempre que mi propio trabajo me lo permitía. Ver a su hermana Alisa y a su abuela se convirtió en algo diario, en nuestro afán por sacarla de aquel mundo alterno al que parecía haberse ido. Llorar también fue algo frecuente, incluso hasta ahora lo es.

Hoy, es por la tarde. Eli se ha dormido mientras veía la televisión. Su silla de ruedas está vacía cuando llego del trabajo, así que asumo que lo ha hecho aposta. La depresión da mucho sueño, eso me ha dicho; y aunque debe tomar pronto la medicación, la imagen de su rostro tranquilo, con una muy leve sonrisa, se ha vuelto tan inusual que me es imposible despertarle.

Le cojo suavemente en brazos, dejándola en la cama y acomodándola un poco. Está a punto de despertarse, pero no llega a hacerlo. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, y mis labios sobre su frente.

-...Duerme bien, Elicchi-susurro, pensando que, a pesar de todo, siempre seré su mano derecha.


End file.
